Tear´s Wolf
by alleka
Summary: SONG FIC. Estás lejos y lo único que puedo pedir es verte de nuevo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, sentir que tus brazos me retienen a tu lado por la eternidad. YAOI KAIxYURIY


Disclaimer: Bey Blade no es nuestro...

**Advertencia: **Fic **YAOI **pareja Kai x Yuriy.

**Dedicado a:** Tsugume Tari y Anyanka Khushrenada

**Réquiem.**

**By: Alleka & VK.**

.-. Señor, llegó esto para usted...

.-. Gracias.

Kai rasgo el sobre, la dirección estaba escrita con una caligrafía que conocía muy bien...

"_Amado Kai: "_

Ahora que ya tú no estás aquí  
siento que no te di  
Lo que esperabas de mi...

"_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, aún lo recuerdas, de eso estoy seguro, a veces siento que te fallé, no sólo esa vez, tal vez desde el principio.."_

Ahora que ya todo terminó  
a quien de mi te alejó  
Yo le quisiera pedir...

"_Cuando te fuiste me sentí muy solo, fue hundirme de nuevo en el abismo, en la soledad que mataba, sé que tú no lo deseabas, pero tu abuelo te lo ordenó, no podías oponerte a sus mandatos, o al menos, eso dijiste y yo sé que era verdad, por que tú prometiste__quedarte siempre conmigo, y Kai Hiwatari siempre cumple sus promesas..."_**  
**

Que me deje sólo un día más  
para poder hablar  
De lo que eras para mí...

"_No importa, sabes, ahora me siento mejor, Bryan pasa mucho tiempo conmigo, hablamos de muchas cosas, aunque todavía deseo poder decirle a Voltaire lo que debí haber dicho esa noche, lo que debí haberte dicho, lo que aún quiero decirte: cuanto te amo, cuanto te necesito, cuanto te deseo..."_

Que me deje disfrutar  
de tu voz y contemplar  
Tus ojos una vez más...

"_Que aún te añoro... tu presencia, perderme en tu mirada mientras estabas conmigo, la forma en que recorrías con tus manos mi cuerpo, lo sensual de tus besos, lo profundo de tu esencia, tus suaves frases en mi oído, nuestras noches juntos, cálidas, dulces y sólo muy a tu estilo Kai Hiwatari, llenas de lujuria y pasión..."_

Atestigo esta líneas  
en papel,  
espero que donde estés   
El correo llegue bien...

"_Y sin embargo debo disculparme, todavía soy débil y cobarde, no tuve el valor para decirte esto cara a cara, ni siquiera para volver a escuchar tu voz, tal vez me asustaba la idea de que me hayas olvidado, espero que la leas antes de que sea tarde..."_

Por aquí todos estamos bien   
luchamos por seguir  
como aprendimos de ti...

"_Todos te extrañamos sabes, demasiado, hasta Bryan, muy a su manera. No te hemos desilusionado, cada día mejoramos más, cada vez somos más fuertes, aunque no tanto como tú, Kai..."_

Echo de menos  
el llegar y oír tu voz,  
echo de menos  
No tener tu amor, yo no...

"_Cada vez es más cansado, me haces falta, me siento solo, necesito tus palabras de apoyo, de fuerza, necesito de aquello que me hacía continuar, tu amor que me inundaba, el amor que me invadía cada noche, te necesito a ti Kai, para poder continuar..."_

No creo en el más allá,   
no sé donde buscarte  
Y aquí no estás

No creo en la eternidad,  
necesito encontrarte  
Y estar en paz...

"_Aunque a veces me pregunto ¿continuar hacia dónde? Tú eres mí cielo, también eres mi infierno, de esa forma eres un ángel y un demonio, estás aquí, siempre lo estás, en mis anhelos, en mis tristezas, en mis alegrías, en mis sueños, hasta en mis malditas pesadillas, eres la oscuridad que me rodea, eres la luz que me envuelve, el más allá no existe, el paraíso es un mito, por que yo sé la verdad, tú eres mi gloria..."_

Necesito terminar  
lo que un día empezamos  
A planear.  
Lo que quiero es tenerte  
y no recordar...

"_Y mientras te tenga a ti no me hará falta nada, todos nuestros planes, las promesas hechas en el silencio. Recuerdas lo que me decías, que estaríamos juntos, que nada nos separaría, y tus planes para ocupar el tiempo; ahora me siento triste al recordarlos, si estuvieras aquí, podría volver a sentir la necesidad de verlos cumplidos, pero no estás y yo me hundo en esa oscuridad, de la que tus brazos ya no me protegen..."_

Espera donde estés  
pues tengo que vivir  
y en cuanto pueda iré  
A charlar junto a ti...

"_Sin embargo es más que obvio, que todo lo que planeamos y las ilusiones que forjamos jamás se verán cumplidas, veo el tiempo pasar inexorable, acercando lo inevitable, quisiera poder seguir esperándote, pero ya no me es posible, debo seguir viviendo Kai, no puedo dejarte en el pasado, pero no puedo poner mi vida en espera de tu regreso, deseo volver a verte, quiero hablar de nuevo contigo esta vez, probablemente sólo sea como dos buenos amigos..."_

No he apreciado  
lo que he tenido,   
no lo he apreciado  
Hasta que lo he perdido...

"_Hay tantas cosas que ahora veo de manera distinta, momentos que dejamos escapar, sueños que pospusimos, personas que dejamos salir de nuestra vida, oportunidades que se fueron, es un buen momento para rescatar todo aquello y darle el lugar que se merece en tu corazón y el mío..."_

Y si la fortuna o el azar  
me dan la oportunidad  
De volvernos a ver.  
Juro que jamás te ocultaré  
lo que hay dentro de mi ser  
Te abriré mi corazón...

"_Espero de nuevo estar contigo, deseo más que nada volver a hablarte, si eso sucede, si algo divino interviene a mi favor, podría volver a ser todo como antes; debo ser sincero contigo, no más mentiras Kai, no más engaños, debo decirte la verdad..."_

Te echo de menos,  
Un beso, adiós, cuídate.  
No nos olvides, muy pronto,  
Nos volveremos a ver...

"_He perdido mucho tiempo tratando de negarlo pero, no importa cuanto quiera evitarlo sucederá, tal vez más rápido de lo que deseo y ya no hay marcha atrás, nos haces falta a todos y aunque me duela despedirme es mejor que lo haga yo, preferible a que lo sepas por alguien más; no nos olvides Kai es lo único que te pido, yo jamás podría olvidarte; algún día volveremos a encontrarnos y estaremos juntos, esta vez será para siempre..."_

Ahora que tú ya no estas aquí...

"_La distancia no mato mi amor, la muerte es solo otro obstáculo a vencer, un abismo que se impone frente a mí y aunque ya no puedo saltarlo tú presencia aminora el miedo que me envuelve y me da valor para contarte la verdad; me estoy muriendo Kai; siento como mis fuerzas se agotan, aún así solo tú estas en mis pensamientos; desearía que tus labios detuvieran mi ultimo suspiro, que tus brazos rodearan mi cuerpo, que tu rostro sea mi ultima visión, que tus ojos reflejen nuestro amor, que mi adiós seas tú; luego Kai no permitas que la oscuridad te envuelva de nuevo, tú que eres mi luz, cumple nuestros sueños, sigue adelante, alumbra mi eternidad con tu alegría y después regresa a mí."_

"_Por siempre tuyo: Yuriy."_

_+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - _

n/a:

Alleka: T T yo creo que somos unas desgraciadas...

VK: no, bueno tal vez un poco sádicas...

Esperen la continuación que por causas ajenas a nuestro control tardará un poco, tanto VK como yo sabemos que deberíamos actualizar nuestra historia larga, sin embargo no hemos tenido el tiempo suficiente.

Nos disculpamos con nuestras maravillosas lectoras por el retraso y en cambio les damos este primer capitulo, esperando les guste y dejen REVIEWS.


End file.
